


Day Seven: Schoolboy Groped

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Groping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Seven: Schoolboy Groped

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but grin as the public shuttle he was on made another stop, pulling down out of traffic and docking briefly at a station for more people to shuffle on and off. Among those boarding was a tempting looking Obi-Wan, who headed straight towards the back of the bus.

Qui-Gon didn’t look half as inviting as Obi-Wan did, but that was rather the point. He’d worn simple pants and an old shirt, leaving his hair down. His partner on the other hand had managed to find the uniform of a local prep school secondhand for rather cheap, and was wearing it incredibly well.

It was a simple uniform, really. Khakis that fit tight across the young man’s ass, and a white buttoned shirt with a simple navy blue blazer. The school’s emblem sat over Obi-Wan’s heart, a simple gold seal.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Obi-Wan walk behind a partial partition, grasping at one of the handles along the ceiling and facing out the window. He looked… delectable, with his ass perked out and on display, and Qui-Gon walked back, gripping the handle next to him.

Obi-Wan didn’t acknowledge him, but Qui-Gon wasn’t surprised. For this game they weren’t supposed to know each other. Qui-Gon was a stranger and Obi-Wan was a vulnerable naive schoolboy who jumped a bit when Qui-Gon’s hand brushed his ass as the shuttle took a sharp turn, relaxing when it moved back to his side.

And then Qui-Gon moved closer, changing the hand he held the handle with and hovering partially behind Obi-Wan. He stayed completely silent, grazing his hand along Obi’s ass again, with more purpose. Enough that it couldn’t be mistaken as an accident. Obi-Wan took a small step forward, moving him away from the wandering hand and also shielding the view from the rest of the passengers. 

Emboldened, Qui-Gon placed his palm on Obi-Wan’s bottom, holding it still as Obi-Wan froze and then shifted in place. Slowly, deliberately, he began to squeeze, enjoying the feeling of Obi-Wan’s nice, tight ass in his palm until it was brushed away. He didn’t let that discourage him, and he replaced his hand immediately to squeeze harder.

Obi-Wan was shifting a lot now, his free hand moving back to try to push Qui-Gon’s hand off of him. He grasped at Qui-Gon’s arm and pushed weakly, not even nudging him as he brought his other arm down to place on Obi-Wan’s chest and sneak under his blazer. His other hand moved around Obi-Wan as well, palming the erection that had formed in the young man’s pants and pulling his ass back to meet Qui-Gon’s own.

Obi-Wan quit his meek struggles, gasping instead at Qui-Gon’s boldness and grinding back slightly before seeming to remember the scene. He turned his grind into a wiggle, trying to get away.

Qui-Gon kept up his ministrations, slowly moving his hand into Obi-Wan’s shirt and rubbing his fingers along the center of his ass, right over where his hole rested. The trip ended far too soon when they docked near the temple and Obi-Wan fled, as they’d agreed. Qui-Gon got off just after, ignoring the dirty look he got from one of the other passengers.

Perhaps they hadn’t been quite as well hidden as they’d thought. A shame. It wasn’t polite to make others uncomfortable. But Qui-Gon could hardly care about that as he watched Obi-Wan sauntering off towards the temple entrance, throwing an inviting smile over his shoulder.

No, he had other things to worry about.


End file.
